


slowed down

by iicconics



Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Panic Attack(s), Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Uhm, but i think that’s everything, hopefully idk we’ll see i suppose, im bad @ tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicconics/pseuds/iicconics
Summary: The feeling of her body slowly fading away was easily the worst pain Y/N had ever experienced. It felt like each individual molecule was being torn apart, one by one, unrelenting until they were completely gone.But that wasn't the worst part of it all.The worst part of it was waking up inside the void-like Soul World.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Peter Parker & Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Series: cait’s mcu oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058039
Kudos: 11





	slowed down

**Author's Note:**

> slowly (but surely) posting all of my works from tumblr/wattpad onto here lolol.
> 
> tumblr: platonicavengers  
> wattpad: iicconics

Y/N awoke with a start, gasping desperately for breath. Her hands shaking wildly, she rapidly patted down her body, making sure what she was experiencing was real, and not just something her imagination created.

When she realized her body was in fact, completely intact, her shaking hands went to her hair, gripping it tightly as she sucked in a deep breath. She exhaled shakily, loosening her hold slightly.

Where the hell am I, she thought to herself, and what the hell happened?

She slowly stood up, stumbling a bit, but catching herself before she could fall. Glancing around, she watched as dozens of more people started appearing around her. Her eyes widened, taking a step back. It was then that she remembered what had happened, what brought her to where she was. Tears prickled at the back of her eyes, but she willed herself not to let them fall, at least not until she understood more of the situation.

Inhaling deeply, she took a few steps in a random direction. But before she got far, someone appeared in front of her. Someone familiar. As her eyes locked on the long brown hair before her, she couldn't stop herself from running towards the figure.

Bucky.

He barely had time to register what was happening before she latched himself onto him, burying her face in his chest. Once Bucky composed himself, he held her just as tightly, many different emotions floating through him all at once. He was glad he wasn't alone in wherever-the-hell-he-was, but he wished that Y/N hadn't been taken there as well. And despite being upset that she was there, he was glad that she wasn't alone, either.

A few moments later, Y/N pulled away, wiping away a tear from her cheek. She sniffed, before clearing her throat, "B-Bucky, where are we?"

He shook his head slightly, a sad smile on his face, "Not sure, doll, but we'll get outta here eventually, I'm sure of it."

Just as you nodded, a voice from behind Bucky startled you.

"Any idea what the hell's going on here?"

Sam.

She stepped away, quickly embracing Sam in a tight hug just as she did Bucky. He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her.

Letting go, she stepped aside, playing with her fingers to help with her nerves as she listened absentmindedly to Bucky and Sam's conversation.

Y/N was broken from her thoughts as she heard footsteps approaching her, and she turned so fast, she could've sworn she got whiplash. But she felt her eyes tear up again as she saw Wanda running towards her. The two girls met halfway in a tight hug, neither of them being able to hold back their tears. They stayed like that for almost two minutes before slowly pulling away.

"Y-Y/N, Vision-" The redhead started, but she couldn't finish her sentence. She looked to the ground, unable to stop the new wave of tears.

Y/N felt a pit grow in the bottom of her stomach, but she refused to let herself cry, "I know, Wanda. I know."

Eventually, the pair walked back over to Bucky and Sam, only to see a shorter figure with them. They sped up their pace as they realized the figure was Peter.

As soon as Peter laid eyes on Y/N, he quickly ran into her arms, sobbing loudly. She was quick to hug him back, one hand combing through his hair and the other resting on his back.

When his sobs only grew louder instead of calming down, she started whispering soothing words in his ear, trying to reassure him.

Eventually, his sobbing turned to hyperventilating, and Y/N quickly brought him down to the ground with her, sitting to the right of him, "Hey, Peter, can you look at me, please? I need you to take deep breaths honey, in and out. Okay, can you do that? Just follow my breathing, okay?"

Y/N managed to calm him down after a few minutes, and the other three joined the pair, sitting down around them. Sam sat on Y/N's other side, Wanda next to Peter, and Bucky next to Wanda. The five of you sat there, silently, for about ten minutes before Wanda broke the silence.

"So what do we do now?"

You glanced at her, grabbing hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly, "We wait. We wait for everyone else to get us the hell outta here."


End file.
